Silver Sweet
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Sparks – chemistry, all the things that Norway remembers from love stories... all those things come to life when he's with Denmark. DenNor.


Title: _Silver Sweet_

Character(s): _Norway + Denmark_

Summary: _Sparks – chemistry, all the things that Norway remembers from love stories... all those things come to life when he's with Denmark. DenNor. _

* * *

He whispers words into the other's ears. He mumbles promises to the other when he's asked whether he loves him. The words contrast and break apart at the seams, and sometimes, both Norway and Denmark need to take the time to sow them back together.

-**_Do you love me?-_**

**(**_I...)_

When they visit each other, the Nordic countries always go to Denmark's home. The country is known, after all, for his stubbornness and before the argument ever comes up, his friends all give in.

Norway never knows what to expect with Denmark, but sometimes he likes to wish that for once he doesn't have to deal with the controlling personality of the blonde. Norway turns the key that Denmark gave him in the door, and opens it up. The last time he and Denmark saw each other, he was given a key.

He hadn't brought himself to use it.

**_-Do you love me?-_**

_(I love ...)_

He tries not to notice how Sweden and Finland keep sending glances at each other, because Norway knows that he's dying on the inside to look up at those blue eyes that belong to Denmark. He just wants to take a moment to stare, to drink in the sight of the person he's known all his life.

"Love doesn't just spring up on people," Denmark told him once, "It creeps up on you sure, but it's still got to catch up before it strikes you off guard."

He tries to shake the words out of his head. Tries to avoid those azure eyes and tries to take comfort in talking to his little brother. Iceland still won't call Norway big brother anymore, and Norway still bugs him to, but it's better than exchanging words with Denmark.

He pretends that he doesn't see the hurt expression from the other end of the table.

**_-Do you love me?- _**

_(I love you...)_

Denmark stops Norway from leaving, pressing him against the wall, his lips finding Norway's. Sparks – chemistry, all the things that Norway remembers from love stories... all those things come to life when he's with Denmark.

But it's over as quickly as it started, and Denmark pulls away. He smiles charmingly at Norway, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Norway smiles, or rather, his lips tug upwards slightly.

"You're silver sweet." Denmark whispers, his hand caressing Norway's cheek in a way that only he could. Norway wishes that it could always be like this, but he's too scared. He doesn't want people to know. "My forbidden perjury."

**_-Do you love me?-_**

_(I love you so much...)_

Norway doesn't think that he's left the seat. He doesn't even remember a moment when he wasn't surrounded by white. The others tell him to leave, they tell him that he needs to take a break, but they don't understand. He holds Denmark's hand in his own – scoots closer to him.

It's all too white - The machines, the walls, the blankets... Denmark's pale form.

His heart beats in his ears, like it used to when Denmark whispered in his ears all those times before, but it isn't nearly loud enough. It beats but it doesn't drown out the sound of the heart monitor attached to Denmark's chest.

He bites on his lip. _This can't be happening, _he begs, _why him. Why is this happening? Why can't we have a happy ending?_

Norway blinks back tears – he already knows the answer. There's no such thing as a happy ending, because endings are always heart breaking. Endings always mean that there's no more plot line – no more romantic gestures or adventures to embark on.

Norway can't cry. He has to be strong for both Denmark and himself. He needs to be strong for when Denmark wakes – if he wakes.

**_-Do you love me?-_**

_(I love you so much Norway.)_

He doesn't register the flat line of the machine. Norway doesn't register that Denmark's lost all his pulse. He doesn't register anything at all, until Sweden and Finland are dragging him out of the room, pulling him away from the person he's been in love with for years.

Apparently Denmark had been right when he'd told Norway that love creeps up on you.

All Norway can understand is that Denmark's gone. The thought sounds so uncommon, and it tastes bitter on his tongue as he mutters it to himself. He doesn't even bother to hide his tears as he fights against Sweden and Finland, struggles against their grips.

He doesn't want to see Denmark without the colour in his eyes – but he'd rather that then never see him again.

"No!" He cries – gasping the words as if he's dying himself. Norway briefly wonders whether someone can die from the heart-break he's feeling.

[He'd rather die than live with the pain, after all.]

Denmark's funeral is world-wide – it reaches every personified country, and each one of them shows up. Norway tries to avoid the ceremony, he doesn't want the reminder, but once again, Finland and Sweden drag him there.

He sits at the front, but as the coffin is brought in, Norway wishes he'd sat at the back. He feels so numb inside, dead even. He wishes that it was different. He wishes that Denmark was sat beside him, telling him it would be okay.

He shakes the thought from his head. Iceland looks at him with a worried look.

Norway pretends that he doesn't notice – but he does – and it only makes the sudden pain harsher, more painful. He doesn't speak when the priest asks if anyone would like to make any words.

He doesn't speak at all.

**_-Do you love me?-_**

_(I love you so much Norway.)_

**_-I love you too.-_**

* * *

Additional Notes:

_So... this is dedicated to HandMTomatoes who wanted me to write a DenNor, with the prompt of Character death. I hope this is okay - I've never wrote these two before (though I love them to pieces) and I really hope that I kept them in character as such. Anyways, review, favourite if you liked this and wanted to give me some feedback. Follow me if you want to see more OneShots by me._

_I take requests, if you wanted to request anything then go ahead - I will get back to you as quickly as possible. _

_Until next time, ciao. Mint~_


End file.
